Siobhan Smythe
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Silver Banshee from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Silver Banshee. Siobhan Smythe was Kara Danver's rival and former assistant of Cat Grant at Catco whose dream was to become the next Queen of all Media after Cat. But when Kara was exposed to red kryptonite Siobhan was willing to have the world know that Supergirl was letting the alien bad guys go and when Cat wanted the scoop on Supergirl put on hold, she tries to sell the scoop to the Daily Planet but Kara distracts her and then gets Siobhan fired for her double dealing which eventually leads her into becoming one of her greatest enemies known as the Silver Banshee. History Siobhan was introduced in Supergirl episode 14 where Cat Grant hires her as a second and yet more reliable assistant as the CEO of Catco herself that Kara finds her job straining her abilities. Rivalry with Kara As Siobhan started working at her job as Cat's assistant, she starts her rivalry with Kara when she listens in on her private conversation with Jimmy Olsen which made her curious on her relationship with him that she remains quiet while texting her on her laptop where she enjoys making Kara respond out loud with her voice. After Kara defeated the Master Jailer, Siobhan meets up with her and let's her know that she was running some of her errands for her while she was gone and just when Kara started becoming annoyed of her, Siobhan noted that she wasn't here to makes friends that she was here so that she would become the next queen of all media. Losing Confidence A few days after joining Catco, Siobhan was starting to get the hang of her job of being Cat's assistant until she ignored Kara's suggestion to have the package opened before handing it to Cat and when doing so Cat strictly questions her on why the package isn't open which then leaves Siobhan puzzled leaving Jimmy to open it and hand it to Grant for her. After reading the letter inside to what the flash drive contains, Cat orders Siobhan to destroy it. Next day, she was having trouble with the copy machine, Winn talks to her and she tells him one of the things that is making her act so stressed was her father cheating on her mother and threatens Winn not tell anyone about it. Relationship with Winn After Winn subdued Indigo with a hellbringer malware virus, he approaches Siobhan and lets her know that he has problems with his father too and then going on with more of what to learn from those midhaps that some people will be there for you, Siobhan kisses Winn but still threatens him if he discussed their relationship with anyone else before she continues making out with him down the elevator. One day when Cat summons Kara to find Winn and when she noticed Winn was in the closet and uses her vision to see through the door, the sound of her disgust interrupted them as Siobhan came out the door. Losing her Job After Supergirl fought a Khunnd and let's him escape, Siobhan had caught the footage of her and was offering it to Cat to put on the next news report. But when Cat suggests that they put the footage on hold until they have further information, Siobhan then grew impatient that she decided to sell the Scoop to Perry White at the Daily Planet only for a red kryptonite possessed Kara to trick her into leaving her desk, and mischieviously deleting her draft of the letter and printing out the unfinished copy of it for her self and when Cat found out about Siobhans’ treachery cat told her that she is fired and told her that there was no job waiting for her at the Daily Planet after that it left Siobhan devastated. Vendetta against Kara After losing her job, Siobhan tried getting another job at a media outlet in National City but because she was fired by the queen of all media, she was rejected from all the other outlets as she tells Winn about it at Noonan's and blames Kara for getting her fired when she had spent all of her life trying to be a journalist that because Kara got her fired she claims that she has robbed her of them. Winn then cheers her up on the fact that as long as she has a goal to focus on, nothing will go wrong and that made Siobhan feel a little better. Of course, what Siobhan really had in mind for a goal was to get Kara fired from her job by committing e-mail fraud and sending it to Cat Grant. Betrayal and Awakening After Winn ruins her plan of payback against Kara by ratting her out to Cat Grant, Siobhan became heartbroken by Winn's betrayal over his friendship with Kara that later that night when she saw Supergirl flying above her, she berates her by saying "I hate you too" and starts drinking booze just as Winn caught up too her, the two start arguing and when Winn starts pushing it for Siobhan, she starts having a fuse, causing her to trip over a broken heel of her shoe and falls off a ledge where she then mystically unleashes her sonic screams which saves her from hitting the ground leaving her shocked and with Winn surprised with what he saw. Becoming Silver Banshee After experiencing the sonic screams, Siobhan was brought to the DEO for examination and after tests reveal that she is 100% human, she was surprised that Winn has been working with Supergirl and just as Winn was about to help her, she started experiencing mental anguish of her powers that she had to leave the facility to find out what is wrong with her but not before she spotted Livewire locked up in a glass cell who threatened to kill Cat Grant. Soon as Siobhan got back into National City the mental anguish she was experiencing was growing worse that she then heads straight back into Catco ignoring Winn on his reminder that she was prohibited from the place as she shoves him away and then when Kara tries to remind her that she shouldn't be in the building, Siobhan daringly attacks her with her sonic screams in front of Cat sending Kara out the window where the Flash comes in from the multiverse to save her. Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h58m51s998.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-14h34m08s684.png SilverBansheeSupergirl.png Siobhans-black-white-blue-print-dress.jpg Trivia *Italia Ricci, the actress who plays Silver Banshee in Supergirl, is most known for being the wife of Robbie Amell (who portrayed Firestorm and Deathstorm in The Flash) and the sister in law of Stephen Amell, who portrays Oliver Queen in Arrow and numerous other Arrowverse series'. Navigation de:Silver Banshee (Arrowverse) Category:Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Misandrists Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains